New Whitelighter, Old Friend
by chuckles1414
Summary: The Charmed Ones are assigned a new whightlighter that turns out to be someone they haven't seen for a long time. Seventh Story from my season.
1. New Whitelighter

**A/N: Some things from my last fics that should explain anything in this fic:**

**-A powerful demon, Rindo, is after the Charmed Ones**

**-Phoebe has a new hypnotizing power**

**-Cole is back**

**-I have a new character, Darlene, who may or may not appear in this story. She is one of Paige's charges and a new friend of the Charmed Ones. Her power is aura viewing, which is the power to view auras.**

New Whitelighter, Old Friend

By chuckles1414

Chapter 1: New Whitelighter

"Piper, demon!" Paige yelled. Phoebe jumped to avoid an energy ball, but was hit in the stomach. Piper rushed in and blew the demon up.

"Hurry, orb her to magic school and get an Elder to heal her," Piper said. Paige rushed to Phoebe, grabbed her, and orbed.

"A little help!" Paige yelled out. Sandra orbed down to her. She walked over and healed her. "Thank you."

"A lot," Phoebe added.

Paige orbed back to the manor a fifteen minutes later with Phoebe. Piper came in, worried.

"Where were you two? What took so long to get her healed?"

"The Elders have been thinking something over," Paige said. "They needed to tell me about it."

"What? What have those dumbies been thinking over?"

"They are tired of us needing them to heal us all the time."

"And what else are they good for?"

"They've decided to stop healing us," Paige said.

"What?" Piper yelled. "What are we going to do then? We can't rely on doctors to look after our energy ball burns."

"They've decided to assign us a brand, new whitelighter."

"Great," Piper said. "We'll probably get one of those old, bug up the ass ones. They're only doing this to piss me off."

"Well, he should be arriving here anytime now."

"Hope he's cute," Phoebe said. Piper rolled her eyes.

"Stupid Elders," Piper kept rambling. She started mocking what Paige had said. "Too tired to heal us anymore. Jeez, not like it takes a lot of effort compared to what we do for them everyday. Maybe I should stop exploding demons because I get too tired from lifting my hands."

"Oh, calm down, Piper," Phoebe said.

"I'll calm down when I feel like it," Piper said. She looked at her watch. "Will this new whitelighter hurry up and get here. I need to make brownies." They soon heard the sound of orbing and the bright lights of it coming together before them. "About time." A male figure formed in front of them. It was someone they hadn't seen for a long time. Piper looked at him with her mouth wide open.

"Hello, girls," Andy said.


	2. Andy, the Whitelighter

Chapter 2: Andy, the Whitelighter

"Andy!" Piper yelled. "You're a whitelighter?"

"So much for greetings," Andy said. "But, yeah."

"How? When?"

"Wait a minute," Paige said, holding her hands up. "How do you know our new whitelighter?"

"He's Prue's old boyfriend," Phoebe said, filling Paige in. "He died trying to protect us."

"I became a whitelighter right after I died," Andy said. "The Elders decided that since I had saved so many lives in my line of work andhelped protect and keep your guys' secret, I deserved more."

"You never thought to tell us?" Piper asked.

"I couldn't," Andy said. "I was ordered against it."

"You could've told Prue," Piper said. "Do you know how long she mourned over you? It could have helped her a bit if she knew that you were still alive, so to speak."

"I couldn't tell her, no matter how bad I wanted to. I watched her mourn from afar and just wished I could give her a sign that I was alright."

"So why now?" Phoebe asked. "Why did the Elders all of the sudden decide to tell us and assign us to you?"

"That, I do not know," Andy said. "All I know, is that I'm sent to be your new healer." Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," Phoebe said after a few knocks, even though they were right in front of the door. They had all been too shocked to move. Phoebe opened the door and flashed a big smile. "Oh, hi, Darlene. Come on in." Her smile quickly went away when she saw that Darlene had a black eye and that she had been crying.

"What happened?" Paige asked.

"My boyfriend," she said. "I thought I could trust him. He was a warlock. He tried to kill me."

"Here, whitelighter," Piper said. "Your first chance to heal." Andy moved in and put his hands over her eye. The familiar golden glow came and her eye regained its color.

"Come sit down," Paige said, leading her to the couch.

"Tell us about this warlock," Phoebe urged.

"I'll get the Book," Piper said, walking towards the stairs.

"I met him a few days ago," Darlene said. "He seemed really nice, so we went on a date that night. He was so great. Then, all of the sudden today, he hit me and took out an athame to kill me. I barely got away."

"How did you get away?" Paige asked. "Warlocks can blink."

"First I kicked him out of my way," she said. "I ran for the door. He blinked to the other side and I used a sleeping potion that put him to sleep."

"Good thing you had one of those handy," Phoebe said. "We'll make a vanquishing potion…"

"No," Paige said. "Darlene will make the potion. This is her fight, she'll deal with him." They heard Piper coming down the stairs with the Book of Shadows. She walked over to them and set it down on the coffee table before them.

"Alright," Piper said. "Look him up." Darlene opened the Book and started flipping through the pages. After a while, she found him.

"Here he is," she said. "Mixxel."

"Potion ingredients are in the kitchen," Paige said. "If you need help just call for Piper. She's the master chef." Darlene nodded her head and walked into the kitchen.

"Now, back to you," Piper said to Andy. "I still can't believe you're a whitelighter. This is great." They heard the front door open and close and Leo walk in with Wyatt and Chris. "How was your morning with the boys, dear?"

"Great," he called back. He then entered the living room and saw Andy. "Andy? What are you doing here?"

"The Elders assigned me to the sisters," Andy answered. Leo didn't seem the least bit surprised about him being a whitelighter. Piper took strong notice to this.

"You knew, didn't you?" she asked.

"Knew what?" Leo asked.

"Don't you 'knew what' me," she said. "You knew he was a whitelighter all this time?"

"Well, of course," Leo answered. "I was a whitelighter at the time too."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Phoebe asked.

"It wasn't my place to tell. Plus, I heard the Elders didn't want you three to know." Piper was about to open her mouth, when Phoebe and Paige stopped her.

"Yes, Piper," they said in unison. "We know you hate the Elders." Piper shut her mouth and nodded.

"With a passion," she added. Phoebe looked down at her watch.

"I'm late for work," she said, standing up quickly. "I'll talk to you all later." She ran out the door without any more hesitation.

"I'm gonna go check on Darlene," Paige said, walking to the kitchen.

"I'm going to make brownies," Piper said. She followed Paige into the kitchen.

"I'm going to go insane," Andy said.


	3. New Assistant

Chapter 3: New Assistant

"Phoebe," Elise said as Phoebe walked into the Bay Mirror. "Thank God you're here."

"Why?" Phoebe asked.

"I needed to tell you something." Phoebe looked at her nervously. "You have a new assistant."

"An assistant?" Phoebe asked. "I don't need an assistant, Elise."

"I didn't want you to feel so overran again, so I hired you one." Phoebe saw someone in her office through the window. "And don't worry, he's good looking." Phoebe laughed and shuddered at the thought of her boss at the same time.

"Well, alright then," she said, walking towards her office. She opened her door. "Hello," she started.

"Hi," Cole answered.

"No," she said. She opened her door again and walked out to Elise. "I can't work with him."

"Why not?" Elise asked. "He seems like a sweetie."

"He's not a sweetie," Phoebe said.

"How can you know that already? You just met him."

"He's an ex of mine," Phoebe said.

"Well, I'm sorry, Phoebe, but I can't just fire him right away. Give me a solid reason. There's already a lack of jobs, and I don't want to be the one that has to add to them." Phoebe walked back to her office.

"Fine, Cole," she said. "If you're working for me, you'll shut up and not say a single word to me."

"Okay," Cole said.

"You see, that was a word. You just spoke one." Cole was about to say 'sorry', but decided against it. "Now, go get me some coffee. And be quick or I might just get you fired." Cole gave her a smile that made her cringe in disgust. He walked away to fetch her coffee.

* * *

"Hold back on the sage," Piper said to Darlene. She was getting her brownies out of the oven. Paige looked down at the kettle. 

"Um, yeah she's right," she said.

"Sorry," Darlene said.

"It's okay," Piper said. "You should have seen Paige when I was teaching her to make potions." Darlene looked up and smiled.

"Paige needed to be taught?" Paige looked embarrassed.

"Yep," Piper said. "And she had the tendency to not study. Luckily she straightened up her act and became the great witch she is today."

"Why thank you, Piper," Paige said.

"Alright, I think the potion is done," Darlene said, looking down at the Book. She put some into a vial and put a cork on it. "I'll go scry for him."

"If you need me," Paige said, "you know how to get a hold of me." Darlene thanked them and walked out to her car. "I'll go take this back upstairs." Paige grabbed the Book of Shadows and walked up to the attic.

"Piper!" Leo yelled. She then heard a crash. She took off her vomits and went to the living room. She saw Leo on the ground with an energy ball wound. She tried to blow the demon up, but it was thrown back and hit a coffee table.

"Andy!" Piper yelled. Andy orbed in. The demon saw that they had a whitelighter and smoked-out. Andy walked over to Leo and healed him.

"Thank you," Leo said, getting off the floor.

"Anytime," Andy said. "Is that all you needed?"

"No," Piper said. "I want you to talk to the Elders about this. There seems to be an odd, increasing amount of demons that can't be blown up appearing. I think there's another demon behind it."

"I'll talk to them," Andy said, orbing out.

* * *

"Here's your coffee, boss," Cole said. 

"See, you're doing that talking thing I told you not to do again," Phoebe said snobbishly.

"How do you expect me to work for you if I can't talk?" Cole asked.

"Keep your mouth shut and do what I say," Phoebe suggested.

"Can we just make the most of this?"

"You're acting like you don't want this," Phoebe said. "I know very well that you did this on purpose."

"Did what on purpose?" Cole asked.

"Apply to be my assistant. You only did it so you could get closer to me."

"You're right," Cole said. "But not just because I want to be with you. I was assigned to do this."

"By who?" Phoebe asked.

"The Avatars."

"Why would they want you here, working with me?"

"To make sure I protect you. They don't want anything to happen to the Charmed Ones because they still need you."

"They know they'll never get our help again."

"You never know what may force you to change your mind," Cole said.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Just that at anytime, the same thing that happened to Prue could happen to one of you or someone you really love. Then I'm sure you'll be open to a world without demons."

"Don't be counting on it," Phoebe said. "Now run these to Elise for me." She handed him a stack of papers. He left the office to do what she requested. Then her cell phone went off. "Yeah?"

"Phoebe," Piper said. "You need to get home now."

"Why?" Phoebe asked.

"We need to stick together. You're in danger when you're alone. We all are."

"I'll be right there," she said. Cole came back in and saw her packing up her stuff.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I need to get home," Phoebe said.

"Why?" Cole asked.

"Not that it's any of your business," Phoebe said. "But there have been a lot of demons after us lately and I need to be home so I'm protected if one attacks me."

"Didn't I tell you," Cole said. "I'm here to protect you."

"Like I'm going to rely on you to protect me," she said laughing.

"Phoebe," he said, grabbing her shoulders. "I'll protect you." She looked into his eyes. They were the same eyes she fell in love with. She put her bag down.

"Okay, Cole," she said. "I'll trust you."

* * *

"Just as I suspected," Rindo said. "They have themselves a new whitelighter." 

"What's the problem with that?" a demon asked. Rindo had gathered himself a small bunch of minion demons.

"They'll be harder to injure or kill," Rindo said. "They'll have a whitelighter constantly healing them."

"What if we attack the whitelighter?" another minion demon asked. Rindo thought about that for a moment.

"Hmm, interesting thinking," he said. "Get me a darklighter. We'll take out the whitelighter, and then we'll take out the Charmed Ones."


	4. Darklighter's Arrow

Chapter 4: Darklighter's Arrow

"Paige!" Piper called up the stairs.

"What?" she yelled back.

"Will you come down here, please?" She heard footsteps coming down the stairs and returned to the living room. A minute later, she saw Paige entering.

"What's wrong?" Paige asked.

"We need to stick together," Piper said. "It's too dangerous for us to be alone, even for a minute. Leo found that out the hard way."

"Is he okay?" Paige asked, worried.

"Yes," Piper said. "He and the boys are at magic school now."

"And Phoebe?" Paige asked.

"I don't know about her," Piper answered. "She says she'll be safe, so I believe her." Paige suddenly got the look that Leo always got. The look that meant that she was needed. "You can't leave now. It's not safe."

"Darlene's in trouble. I've got to help her." Piper looked at her for a moment.

"Fine," she said. "But I'm going with you." Paige held onto her as they orbed to Darlene's house. She was backing away from a tall man when they orbed in behind her.

"Paige!" she was yelling. "Paige, help!"

"It's okay, I'm here," Paige said. Piper tried to blow Mixxel up. He flew back into a wall.

"Let's go," Piper said. "We can't kill him without the vanquishing potion." Paige grabbed them both and orbed back to the manor. "What happened? Did you throw the potion at him?"

"Yeah," Darlene answered. "But he blinked out of the way of it. Like he knew I was ready for him or something."

"He must be in contact with a seer," Paige said.

"That, or he is in connections with the very demon that's after us," Piper said.

"What do you mean?" Paige asked.

"Think about it," Piper said. "There has been multiple demon and warlock attacks lately and all of them have been stronger than average. They must be being supplied by some higher demon. I think this warlock was sent as another attempt at us, not just Darlene."

* * *

"Smart witch," Rindo said. "Too smart." He turned to face his minions. 

"Now what?" a demon asked. "They're on to you. They'll figure you out anytime now."

"That's why I need to keep them distracted," Rindo yelled. "And you seem like the perfect demon for that."

"No," the demon begged. "Not me, please."

"I don't like begging," Rindo said. He waved his arm. The demon shimmered away against his will.

"What do you want me to do?" Mixxel asked.

"Attack the young witch when she's alone. With her dead, it will make Paige more vulnerable."

* * *

"Go to the attic!" Piper yelled. A demon had just shimmered in. It was throwing energy balls one after another. Piper froze him. "Go!" They got out of their ducked hiding spots to run for the stairs. Another demon shimmered in on the staircase. Piper used her powers, which pushed the demon over the side, breaking the stairwell rail. 

"We'll have to get that fixed," Paige said. Eventually, they reached the attic and the Book.

"This is all my fault," Darlene said.

"What is?" Piper asked. "Nothing's your fault."

"Well, if I had an actual power, then I wouldn't have to rely on you guys all the time and I could fend for myself without calling for Paige all the time."

"You'll get an active power when you're ready," Paige said. "That or your power you have now will advance."

"How can aura viewing advance?" Darlene asked.

"I didn't think my freezing could advance either," Piper said. "But it advanced into a whole new power."

"Can we discus this later?" Paige asked. The two demons had shimmered into the attic. "Any spells or potions we got?" Piper was looking through the Book for a vanquishing spell.

"I'm not seeing anything," she yelled back. A demon threw an energy ball at them.

"Energy ball!" Paige yelled, orbing it back at the demon. He erupted into flames. "I found a way to kill them." The other demon, not wanting to die like his colleague, decided to fight Paige with his hands. "Piper, I could use a spell," she said as she dodged a punch. Darlene watched as her whitelighter fought a demon.

Power I summon from witches to me,

I give the strength to vanquish thee

The spell vanquished the demon right before it killed Paige. Paige stood up and walked over to Darlene.

"Thanks a lot," she said. "You saved my life."

"Keep that spell in mind," Piper said. "Hopefully we can use it on all the demons we meet."

* * *

"Could you finish these for me, Cole?" Phoebe asked. "I'm going to run and get some more ink for my printer." 

"I can't let you go by yourself," Cole said. Phoebe groaned.

"Fine, come with me," she said. They walked down to her car. He got into the passenger seat and she got in the driver's.

"Why do you hate me?" Cole asked.

"What?" Phoebe asked. Cole repeated himself. "Why would you even ask that? You tried to kill me how many times."

"Can we start over?" Cole asked. "I've changed. I'm not a demon anymore. Piper was married to an Avatar. Can't you at least date one?"

"Not when it's you, Cole," Phoebe said. "I've been through too many heartbreaks with you. I don't want to go through it again."

"You won't have to," Cole said. "I won't hurt you ever again."

"I'm sorry, Cole. Things will never be the way they used to be. You just have to live with it and continue on with your life, without me."

* * *

"We have a darklighter ready," a demon told Rindo. "He's ready on your command." 

"Good," Rindo said. "I'll need him soon."

"Okay," the demon said, about to leave.

"Just wait," Rindo said. "I need you to injure one of them so that their whitelighter will come. Then I can send in the darklighter."

"How do you expect me to injure them? One can freeze, the other can orb my energy balls away."

"I'll arm you with more than just energy balls," Rindo said. "Use it quick, before the witch can freeze. Take out Piper so she can't freeze the darklighter."

* * *

"I think it's time we get Phoebe home," Piper said. 

"I'll go get her," Paige said. She orbed to Phoebe's office.

"Maybe you should get out of here, Darlene," Piper said. "You're in more danger here than anywhere."

"Okay," Darlene said. "Can I use your phone to call a taxi?"

"Yeah, sure." Piper continued looking through the Book to find out who was behind all of it. Suddenly, a demon shimmered in. She held her hands up to freeze it, but he had already sent out an electrical shock. She flew back into the wall and grasped her stomach. The demon quickly shimmered away. "Andy!"

"What?" Andy asked, orbing in. "Piper!" He ran over to her and examined her wound. He put his hands over her to heal her.

"Look out!" Piper yelled. A darklighter had orbed in behind him. As Andy healed her, he was hit with a dark lighter's arrow. He gasped and fell to the floor. Pleased with his work, the darklighter orbed away, leaving Andy to die.


	5. Lifesaving Attempt

Chapter 5: Life Saving Attempts

"Andy!" Piper yelled. She hadn't been fully healed, so she was still in awful pain. She grabbed a pillow near her and placed it under Andy's head.

"Don't worry about me, Piper," Andy said weakly. "You need to protect yourself and your sisters. I'm as good as dead already."

"Don't say that," Piper said, with tears coming to her eyes.

"I failed to protect you," he continued.

"You didn't fail," Piper said. "You weren't meant to protect us. You didn't fail. And you're not going to die. Paige and Phoebe will be here any minute and Paige can orb you to get healed."

"She can't," Andy said. "The Elders won't do it. They've forbidden it."

"Well, then I'll just switch powers with you," Piper said, clutching her stomach to get up. She walked over to the Book.

"Piper, don't worry about me. You need to get your sisters together and protect yourselves."

"I'm not going to let you die," Piper said as Paige and Phoebe orbed in.

"Let who die?" Phoebe asked. Then she saw Andy on the floor. "Andy!" She ran over and crouched next to him.

"What happened?" Paige asked.

"A demon injured me so that I'd call for Andy," Piper explained. "Then a darklighter shot him with an arrow."

"We have to get him healed," Phoebe said.

"We can't," Piper said. "The Elders won't do it." She started flipping through the Book. "I'm going to switch my powers with him."

"No," Andy protested. "You'll be too vulnerable."

"He's right," Phoebe said. "You can't do it with all these demons attacking. It's just the thing they'd be waiting for."

"I have an idea," Paige said, orbing away.

* * *

"Our plan failed," a demon said to Rindo, who was watching the Charmed Ones through a crystal ball with a seer. 

"It didn't fail, it's just taken a different turn," Rindo said. "We'll be ready when they switch powers. Without Piper's powers, the sisters will be almost defenseless. We can easily stop them."

"Smart plan," the demon said.

"You're right, it is. Now go gather up some available demons to go in with you."

"Me? I don't want to go!"

"Either you go, or you die," Rindo said threateningly

"Right, master," he said, shimmering away.

* * *

_What's mine is yours, _

What's yours is mine,

Let our powers cross the line,

I offer up this gift to share,

Pass our powers through the air

Shimmering, bright, white lights floated through the air and passed to one another. Right after the spell was said, seven demons shimmered in, bearing energy balls.

"Ready!" Darlene yelled. Piper, Paige, and Phoebe orbed in. Darlene ran over to Andy to heal him. The demons looked shocked. Piper held her hands up to blast a demon, which sent him smack into a wall.

"Energy ball!" Paige yelled, orbing one of the energy balls from a demon's hand and throwing at him. "Energy ball!" She did it once more.

"Throw the energy ball at yourself," Phoebe said to a demon, with a mysterious, orange glow around her iris. Against his will, he put the energy ball up to his chest. After a few minutes, each of the demons were vanquished.

"You're getting good at that," Paige said to Phoebe.

"Thanks," Phoebe said back.

"Um, how do you do this?" Darlene asked. She had her hands over Andy, waiting for them to heal, but nothing was happening. "Am I holding my hands right?"

"You have to do more than just that," Piper said. "It takes love and compassion to trigger it."

"Can she do it?" Phoebe asked. "The only reason you actually healed Leo was because you loved him."

"You don't necessarily need to love the one you're healing," Piper said. "You need to feel the love in your heart." Darlene closed her eyes.

"You need to hurry," Paige said. Andy was slipping away.

"Good way to lower the pressure, Paige," Phoebe said sarcastically.

"Will you two shut up," Piper said. Suddenly, a golden glow appeared from Darlene hands and shone down on Andy's wound. It eventually healed up.

"Thank god," Phoebe said, rushing over to Andy.

"Are you okay?" Piper asked.

"Yeah," Andy said, examining his wound. "Thanks."

"Don't thank me," Piper said. "Thank her." Darlene was backed up in a corner blushing. Andy smiled at her.

"Thanks." She smiled back at him. Phoebe saw this and got close to Andy's ear.

"Prue," she coughed. Piper rolled her eyes at Phoebe.

"Come on," she said, standing up. "We need to get focused. Paige, you try scrying for whoever's after us. Darlene, get home. It's not safe for you here. Andy, go talk to the Elders about this. Oh, and tell them how pissed I am at them. Phoebe, go do something."

Paige got a crystal and a map out, Darlene walked outside, Andy orbed away, and Phoebe sat there and scowled at Piper. Piper went over to look through the Book of Shadows.

"Isn't there anything that I can do?" Phoebe asked.

"Make some potions," Piper said. Phoebe went over to a small table and started making some potions.

"How will I find him scrying when he's most likely in the Underworld?" Paige asked. "We don't have any maps of the Underworld on hand." Piper smiled at the hint of her sarcasm.

"I think I know someone that can help," Phoebe said

"You know someone that has a map of the Underworld?" Paige asked.

"No, but I know someone that can certainly go down there and find something out." She walked over to her bag to grab her cell phone. Her sisters watched her wonderingly.

"Who?" they asked.

"Cole," Phoebe said once Cole had answered. "I need a favor."

* * *

Cole faded-in to the dark and dreary Underworld he once knew so well. He started to walk around to find a source of information. He saw a measly demon and grabbed it by the throat. 

"I need to ask you something," he said.

"What?" the demon spat out through his blocked windpipes.

"I need to know of a demon that's after the Charmed Ones," Cole said. "Do you know of such a demon?"

"How bout every demon in the Underworld?" Cole squeeze tighter. "Alright, alright. I'll tell you. There's a powerful demon named Rindo that's been pretty keen on killing them."

"Last I knew, Rindo was a pathetic little demon," Cole said. "He couldn't be powerful enough."

"He has gotten quite powerful. He has gotten that way through deals and stealing other demons' powers."

"Thanks," Cole said, turning away. "Oh and by the way." He held his hands up and released bolts of lighting, vanquishing the demon. He then faded-in to the manor.

"What did you find out?" Phoebe asked. Her sisters weren't happy in her turning to Cole for help.

"I think Rindo's after you," he said.

"That's impossible," Piper said. "We vanquished him."

"Well, you vanquished me too," Cole said.

"Shut up, Cole," Piper said. Andy then orbed in.

"What did you find out?" Paige asked.

"They told me to ask Leo," he answered.

"Why ask Leo?" Piper asked. "He wouldn't know anything."

"How do you know?" Cole asked. Piper crossed her arms and turned to him.

"Once again, shut up Cole." She then turned back to Andy. "Orb me to him. I'll see what they're talking about." She and Andy orbed to magic school.

* * *

"No!" Rindo yelled. "Not only did they outsmart my prior plan, now they'll know who I am!" He turned to some of his minion. "Go! Go! Go! Kill the other two sisters! Now!" Several demons shimmered/smoked-out. They reappeared in the manor. 

"Look out!" Phoebe yelled, pushing Cole out of the way of whizzing energy ball.

"You know that wouldn't have killed me," Cole said to Phoebe, who was on top him.

"I didn't want to risk it," she said.

"Will you two get up?" Paige asked. Phoebe, red with embarrassment, and Cole stood up.

"I'll take care of this," Cole said. He held his hands out. A massive energy force emitted from his hands. Each of the demons were vanquished on the spot.

"Wow," Phoebe said. "You really do have the power to kill us. You could've killed us at anytime."

"I didn't because I love you," Cole said.

"Shut up!" Paige yelled. Another demon shimmered in. They turned to face it and found that it wasn't just any demon. It was Rindo himself. "Why don't you make that power useful." Cole used the same energy that vanquished the other demons on Rindo. It barely fazed him.

"Nice try," he said. "But not good enough."


	6. Help From Old Friends

A/N: In a previous fic, 'Charmed Meets the Four Corners', I wrote about a group of witches in New York called the Four Corners. They'll be appearing in this chapter, just so you know.

Chapter 6: Help From Old Friends

"You guys get to Piper," Cole said. "I'll hold him off." Paige grabbed Phoebe and started to orb.

"Wait!" Phoebe yelled. She ran over to Cole and kissed him. "Be careful." She and Paige orbed to magic school. She reappeared to find Piper yelling at Leo.

"How come you didn't tell us?" she asked. Then she looked at Phoebe and Paige. "What are you two doing here?"

"It's Rindo," Phoebe said. "He's still alive."

"So I've found out," Piper said, looking at Leo.

"What do you mean?" Paige asked.

"I'll explain," Leo said. "After you three got back from New York a few months ago, Rindo attacked you. He started an invasion of demons that infiltrated the whole city, killing innocents everywhere. In the war, Paige was killed. The Elders knew there was nothing left to do but get the help of Tempus, the demon of time. So I rearranged time."

"Confusing," Phoebe said.

"I died?" Paige asked. Leo nodded.

"Phoebe too," Leo added. "Almost Piper."

"Hard to believe that we forgot all about that," Phoebe said.

"You didn't exactly forget," Leo said. "It never happened since I turned back time."

"That doesn't matter now," Paige said. "We have something bigger to worry about. Phoebe kissed Cole."

"You did what?" Piper demanded.

"Paige!" Phoebe yelled. "That's not what we should be focusing on. Rindo is fighting Cole. Cole might die trying to save us."

"Not unless he has the Avatar killing potion," Leo said. "Which he doesn't."

"Doesn't matter," Phoebe said. "We have to go back and help him."

"No," Paige said. "He said he'd hold Rindo back, we have to focus on a way to kill him."

"Why don't you go ask the Elders about something," Piper said to Andy. He nodded his head and orbed. "I'll stay here and look through these books for something. You two go give our old friends a visit." Paige grabbed Phoebe and orbed across the country.

"There's gotta be something, somewhere in these books," Piper said.

"I'll help you look," Leo said, walking over to her. "What exactly are we looking for though?"

"I'm not sure yet," Piper said. "Anything that can tell us a way to stop him. Maybe a spell or a potion." He and Piper grabbed a stack of books each and took them over to a table to look through them.

* * *

"This is a waste of time," Rindo yelled. "Why do you help these witches?" 

"Because I love one," Cole said.

"You can't kill me and unfortunately, I can't kill you. So why don't you just let me on by?"

"You can't enter the magic school," Cole said. "You're evil."

"I don't need to go to the magic school," Rindo said. "I sense that two of them aren't there." Before Cole could do anything, Rindo shimmered-out.

"No!" Cole shouted. He had no way of finding out where the two sisters were. He had no way of warning or helping them.

* * *

"Paige! Phoebe!" Jordan yelled. "What are you doing here?" 

"Hey, Jordan," Phoebe said. "We have an issue."

"What is it?" Annie asked, walking into the living room they were in.

"Where are Charles and David?" Paige asked.

"They're slaying some vampires at the moment," Jordan said. "Better to do it in the daytime while they're sleeping."

"We need your guys' help," Phoebe said.

"Why?" Annie asked. "What's going on?"

"Rindo is what's going on," Paige said.

"I thought we vanquished him," Jordan said.

"We thought so too," Phoebe said. "We need you guys to come up with some way of stopping him. We're working on it all we can, but we haven't been able to yet."

"We need to go, quick," Paige said to Phoebe. "We can't lead him here to them."

"We'll be on it," Annie said. "Go quick. With just the two of us, we'll be helpless against him."

"We're already gone," Paige said, orbing her and Phoebe out. They rematerialized in a warehouse.

"What are we doing here?" Phoebe asked.

"I'm going to leave you here for a minute," Paige said. "I'm going to orb back to the manor to see if it's safe. We can't risk both of us being killed."

"Wait, Paige!" Phoebe yelled, but Paige was already orbing away. She reappeared in the attic.

"Paige!" Cole yelled. "Rindo's just left to get two of you. I don't know which two though. He said two of you were out of the magic school and then he left."

"Oh no," Paige said. "Phoebe." She grabbed Cole and orbed to the warehouse that she had left Phoebe at. She saw Rindo zapping her with a bolt of lightning. "Phoebe!" Cole shot out his own lightning. Rindo saw that he was out numbered and shimmered-out. "Andy!" Cole ran over to Phoebe.

"Phoebe," he said. "Are you okay?" She had cuts and bruises visible all over her face.

"Andy!" Paige yelled again. Andy orbed down to them.

"I was speaking with the…" He stopped when he saw Phoebe. He ran over to her and healed her. She opened her eyes and gasped for air. She saw Cole holding her in his arms.

"Cole," she said softly.

"This isn't the time," Paige said impatiently. "Let's get to the Book of Shadows." Paige and Andy both orbed back to the manor. Cole faded-out to the manor while holding Phoebe.

"What are we looking for?" Phoebe asked while Paige was frantically flipping through the Book.

"No idea," Paige said. "Can't you Avatars kill him off?"

"They can't do that," Cole said. "They gave you that chance before."

"Oh yeah," Paige said sarcastically. "A lot of a chance they gave. They were killing innocents." She suddenly stopped looking through the Book. "I'm going to go check on Piper and Leo."

"Okay," Phoebe said. "We'll stay here and keep searching." Paige orbed to magic school.

"How are you two going?" she asked.

"We haven't found anything," Piper said.

"Neither have…" she stopped talking as her phone started to ring. "Hello?" Piper and Leo heard a male voice on the other side. "David!" Paige yelled, melting in his words.

"Paige," he said. "We think we have something that might help you. It's a curse that might banish him."

"Really?" Paige asked. "How do we do it?" She grabbed Piper's pen and notebook.

"You mix a pinch of comfry root, a pinch of clematis seed, a handful of pomegranate seeds, a tip of a mandrake root, and a chalice of twice blessed water. After you mix that, boil it twice and let it set for fifteen minutes"

"Alright," Paige said. "Bye." Piper took the notebook and looked at the directions.

"Let's get working on this curse."


	7. Stare Down

Chapter 7: Stare Down

"Phoebe, let me take you somewhere safe," Cole said.

"What?" Phoebe asked. "What are you talking about?"

"The other Avatars have been fearing this demon for a long time," Cole explained. "They could sense his darkness drawing closer. They tried to get your help to rid him from destroying good." Phoebe gave him a dark look. "But the point is, if the Avatars fear something, it's something to be feared." He paused to see any change in Phoebe's stern look. "Let me take you away from here. You and I could live peacefully together without demons."

"Cole…" Phoebe started, but Cole quickly intervened.

"Your sisters can come too. We could all be safe."

"No, we couldn't," Phoebe said. "What about all the innocents that need us? Even if I wanted to leave them behind, Piper and Paige wouldn't."

"Phoebe, please," he said. "

"Cole, we're in this to the end."

----

"I'm almost done," Piper stated as she added another ingredient to their curse. Paige was at another table blessing water. With a rush of blue orbs, Andy appeared next to them.

"Are you two ready?" he asked.

"Yeah," Paige said, walking over to them both with her blessed water.

"I'm done," Piper said, picking up a vial with light green liquid inside.

"Girls," Andy said, with a serious tone in his voice. "Be careful." He watched as they orbed away.

Paige and Piper reappeared in the attic to find Phoebe and Cole in a heated argument. "For the last time, Cole, no!" Phoebe was saying.

"What's going on?" Piper asked.

"Nothing," Phoebe said, not giving Cole time to respond.

"Let's go," Paige said hurriedly.

"Where?" Phoebe asked.

"We have a curse to banish Rindo," Piper said. "We need to act quickly before he strikes us first."

"Fine, Phoebe," Cole said. "I give up trying to argue with you." He paused. "But if you go, I'm going with you."

"Follow us," Paige said, grabbing onto Piper and orbing. Cole took Phoebe's hand and faded after them. They all appeared in a large cavern lit by a single torch. In the middle of the cavern stood Rindo. His eyes were closed and he seemed to be meditating.

"Hello," he said without opening his eyes. "So nice of you guys to drop in." He opened his eyes to face his foes. "Come to try and vanquish me once again?" The sisters said nothing, but slowly crept forward. "No," he said, as if reading their minds. "Banish me."

"No," Cole said, as Piper prepared to throw the potion.

"No, no, Piper," Rindo said. "Throw the potion. I'm not as young as I once was. My reflexes aren't as good as they once were."

"It's over," Phoebe said confidently.

"Ah," Rindo said. "Clever, Phoebe, trying to distract me like that. Yet overused in many movies."

The seconds seemed to pass by as minutes. The sisters and Cole were ready for any attack from Rindo. Rindo seemed relax, but they knew he'd stop an incoming potion in a split second.

"This is getting old," Rindo said. "If you're going to try and banish me, do it. If not, please leave so I can plot my uprising."

"You are so full of yourself," Piper said, trying to get him talking. She could see that Paige was devising a plan and she was pretty sure she knew what it was. Paige was sliding herself against the wall to space herself from her sisters and Cole.

"So much talk for someone who's going to die soon," Rindo said. "Once I…"

"Yeah, yeah, the whole world domination thing," Piper said sarcastically. "Gets a little old." Paige was now about a foot away from Piper, who was closest to her. Piper was sure to keep her eyes fixed on Rindo to keep Paige's doings secret.

"What now? You've got us where you want us, don't you?" Phoebe asked.

"Yes and no," Rindo said. "I'd rather have you dead, but that will be fulfilled soon." Paige was steadily gaining distance from Piper. Phoebe had averted Rindo's watchful eye away from her.

"Potion!" Paige suddenly yelled. It orbed from Piper's hand and to Paige. Paige deflected it towards Rindo. It struck the ground next to him and exploded into smoke. The smoke seemed to surround him. It grew thicker as he started disappearing into it.

"Did it work?" Phoebe asked. "Is he actually gone this time?"

"I think so," Cole said.

"Then let's get out of this dump," Piper said.


	8. An Evening at P3

Chapter 8: An Evening at P3

"Didn't that seem too easy?" Paige asked. She, Piper, Phoebe, Leo, Andy, and Cole were sitting in P3 enjoying the music. "A simple banish just did it?"

"Well, we saw it with our own eyes," Piper said.

"He faked his death once before," Paige said. "Couldn't he fake his banishment?"

"Wouldn't put it past him," Phoebe said.

"Can't you guys just accept that we've finally stopped him?" Piper asked. "He was just a demon, we've vanquished them before."

"Piper's right," Leo said, siding with his wife as usual. "Don't fret too much over him."

"Well, anyways," Paige said, standing up, "I've got a date with that guy over at the bar."

"I didn't know you had a date," Phoebe said. "What's the lucky guy's name?"

"I don't know yet," Paige said, smiling and walking over to him.

"Aren't you guys not supposed to drink?" Piper asked, watching Andy as he took a sip from his alcoholic drink.

"They're not supposed to drink anything while on the job," Leo said.

"Screw it," Andy said. "I've gone too long without one of these."

"Don't do anything stupid that will make us lose you as our whitelighter," Phoebe said. "Losing you once was bad enough." She then turned to look at Cole. "That goes for you too."

"A little beer ain't gonna kill me," Cole said.

"Come on, Cole," Phoebe said, yawning. "Drive me home. I'm really tired." He got up and Phoebe followed him out the door.

"Well, I should get going too," Andy said. He got up and walked outside to orb away.

"Leo," Piper said, now that they were alone and no one would bother her or ridicule her thoughts, "something doesn't feel right."

"You're not still thinking about Rindo are you?" Leo asked.

"Well, yes," Piper said. "I mean, I did see how he was going to take my child away from me. This fear isn't just going to go away. Even if he is dead, what if another demon pops up that's as strong as he is? What if we come up against one that's stronger?"

"Then you'll fight it like you have so many times before," Leo said. "Come on, Piper, I think you need some rest."

* * *

Several demons stood around in a cave, seemingly waiting for something. Some of them were starting to get restless. "This is a waste of time!" 

"He said to wait here," a female one said. She seemed to be more powerful and therefore, more dominant, than the rest of the others.

"Well, maybe the Charmed Ones finally got to him," the same demon said.

"Or maybe, you're not a faithful follower and need to be taught a lesson," she said, threateningly. She formed an energy ball in her hand, and threw it at him, causing him to erupt into flames. "Now, does anyone else have something to say?"

Before anyone could answer her, the ground started shaking. The female demon smiled with anticipation. Soon, a crack formed in the middle of the cavern. It started out small, started spreading, and eventually busted open, revealing Rindo.

"Good to see you, Master," the female said, bowing. The others did so as well. "Shall we finish the Charmed Ones off?"

"No," Rindo said. "I'm sick of having them on my back all the time. I'm going to keep a low profile until the time is right. Then, all hell will break loose." The demons cheered for their new leader.

**Next fic in my series is Instant Beauty. Summary: Andy's sister sells her soul for the chance to be beautiful and he goes to the Charmed Ones for help. **


End file.
